Peligrosa seducción
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El enamorarse platonicamente de un ladrón enmascarado no es fácil si te lo tomas en serio. ¿Y qué pasa si a dicho ladrón le parece divertido jugar con tus sentimientos solo para olvidar los suyos rotos? ¿Te gustaran las intenciones de la persona tras el monóculo? ¿Lograrás engañarlo antes de que él te engañe a ti, Sonoko? (Kaito/Sonoko)


**JAJAJAJAJAJA *Sigue riendose como idiota por 10 minutos***

 **Lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo aguantarme XD**

 **Lo primero: No puedo sacarme esta rara pareja de la cabeza. Ya sea por las estupideces que suelta Sonoko de que Kid es el amor de su vida, o por la escena del cuasi beso entre ambos. [Maldito Kid coqueto y ligón *-*)9]**

 **Lo segundo: Esto es más un experimento que un ship como tal (de momento...). Solo que me hace gracia lo muy libertina y adultera que es Sonoko para con Makoto (hijo, un consejo, ¡corta con ella ya, que te ha dejado cornamenta para toda la vida!) y lo mucho que pierde la cabeza por Kid. También me atrae lo muy coqueto y seductor que es capaz de ser Kaito con cualquiera. Imaginaos las dos cosas juntas en un largo periodo de tiempo. *.* Simplemente ¡FLI-PAN-TE! XDDDDDDDDD**

 **Así que, voy a hacer como Kaito en este fic, voy a jugar con esto a ver como se da la cosa y que sea lo que los fans quieran.**

 **Los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama, yo solo les causo traumas emocionales XD**

* * *

 **— PELIGROSA SEDU** **CCIÓN —**

 _ **1**_

* * *

Kaito desvió la vista hacía el suelo, no queriendo ver más esa asquerosa visión. Ese maldito detective... comiéndole la boca a Aoko con total descaro. Se le revolvían las tripas del despecho. No le gustaba, pero debía aceptarlo.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes —la felicidad del joven Kuroba nunca pudo ser más falsa al decir eso.

En circunstancias normales, no habría dicho nada, pero Aoko fue su mejor amiga y para los que no sabían nada lo seguía siendo. Por lo que se vio obligado a decir algo, como una especie de tregua. Ya le había jodido la vida bastante.

Se fue de las clases intentando no fijarse en los ojos azules de la joven, idénticos a los suyos, lo cuales dudaban entre si mirarle con pena o desden. Ah, Aoko, tú siempre tan tierna.

Normal, no todos los días te enterabas de que el dichoso ladrón que tenía a tu padre inspector y a ti misma por la calle de la amargura desde que apareció y tu mejor amigo desde los siete años de quien creías saberlo todo, eran la misma persona. Mucho menos que te obligara a quedarte el otro bando.

"Si alguna vez nuestra amistad significo algo para ti, no le diras a nadie. Pero a partir de hoy nuestra relación se terminó."

Seguramente fueron las palabras más crueles que el ladrón de guante blanco dijo y dira, pero no se arrepentia. Fue necesario. Doloroso, pero necesario. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que su (ex) amiga ahora se lo pensara hasta cuatro veces antes de decir algo malo sobre Kaito Kid en su presencia. Ah, querida Aoko, tú nunca sabrás la verdad que se esconde tras esos robos perfectos que ni Shinichi Kudo puede desentrañar. Perdiste tu oportunidad al revasar el vaso de comprensión y paciencia de Kuroba con todos tus ataques e insultos. Lo miraras por donde lo miraras, ya no había espacio para una amistad entre ambos, pero Kaito Kid no quería romper aquella relación de años sin que Aoko viera con sus propios ojos a quien había estado injuriando cruelmente. Su cara de shock cuando él se quitó el sombrero y el monóculo en su presencia era inolvidable, le acompañaría siempre ese recuerdo.

"No. Por favor, no —le había suplicado inútilmente a la nada mientras se cubría la boca en un bano intento de ocultar el llanto—. Cualquier persona en el mundo menos tú, por favor"

"Lo siento, Aoko —le había dicho él—. El mundo es cruel e irracional. Incluso más que tu odio hacía mi"

Hacía un ladrón que al final siempre acababa devolviendo lo robado más pronto que tarde y aquí no pasó nada.

No creía que ella fuera a delatarle, pero en el caso de que decidiera vengarse llendose de la lengua... No tenía pruebas. Sería la palabra de una chica corriente obsesionada con pillar a Kaito Kid a cualquier costo contra la palabra del heredero de la importante familia Kuroba. Por supuesto que él se entregaría a la ley antes de hacer algo tan rastrero contra por la que años fue su única amiga (también tenía medios para escapar de la cárcel y también de la faz de la Tierra si así lo quería), pero ella no lo haría. Como hija de un inspector, y ahora también como novia de un detective, sabía cuán importante era poner pruebas sobre la mesa, sobretodo tratandose del mago ladrón más buscado del siglo. Y dicho ladrón no era tan idiota como para dárselas en bandeja.

Con un solo movimiento, Kaito Kid convirtió su mayor punto débil, como era que su identidad fuese descubierta, en su punto más fuerte.

Ahora era intocable.

Y además de eso, ahora descansaba más tranquilo. Sabiendo que distanciados ya no había manera de que la Organización pudiera hacerle daño a ella si lograban matarle a él como lo hicieron con su padre, el primer Kaito Kid.

La seguridad de Aoko iba por delante que cualquier cosa, ya que su (ex)amiga no era como su aliada Akako. La joven futura investigadora no tenía la brujería de su lado para protegerla en el peor de los casos...

Los negros pensamientos del joven Kuroba fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un papelajo movido por el viento, el cual encontró un stop en su cara mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

— ¿Qué sera esto? —se preguntó a si mismo susurrando mientras ponia el panfleto a una distancia aceptable de sus ojos para poder leer la información allí escrita. Una sonrisa ladina se formo a medida que iba leyendo— Es perfecto.

Justamente lo que Kaito Kid necesitaba para que se le subiese el ánimo.

El Museo de la familia Suzuki recibiría el próximo mes una colección de joyas de antiguos faraones egipcios. Valoradas en millones.

Obvio el mago ladrón del siglo no iba a faltar a la cita.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto no es más que una introducción para abrir boca. Un poco explicar como esta la situación de Kaito actualmente xD**

 **Igual siento que fui malvada con Aoko :( Pero necesitaba quitarla del medio.**

 **En fin,**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
